A Golden Prince for Christmas
by Brightfire15
Summary: Based on "A Princess for Christmas." Mr. Rum Gold is a single father and uncle, trying to do his best for the kids and Christmas. When an offer to spend Christmas in Avonlea from his estranged father-in-law, it seems their luck has improved but Maurice proves to be like Scrooge, threatening it all. Can Gold provide a merry Christmas for his loved ones? Rumbelle. Read and Review!


**A Golden Prince for Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a little town called Storybrooke. And in Storybrooke there lived a young man called Rum Gold, who dreamt of traveling to faraway places where people sang for a lark and danced on a whim; where houses were filled with calliopes and music boxes, mechanical dolls and cuckoo clocks. It was a beautiful dream, but the only he desired to come true the most was to find his true love, marry her and live happily ever after as a husband and father._

_Alas! Not all tales can have happy endings. Mr. Gold grew up and did not get to travel as he hoped, for he never had the money to leave his childhood home of Storybrooke. Nor was his longed-for happy ending very happy for while he did marry and become a father to a son he loved most dearly, Gold's wife, Milah, was not his true love and their marriage ended on rather bad terms. Milah left and Gold was left to raise his son, Baelfire, alone. _

_But in spite of these difficulties, Gold held on for the sake of his son and kept them both well-fed and sheltered with the money he earned from spinning and running his little shop. It was also quite fortunate that he had a brother and a sister-in-law with children of their own who loved him and his son dearly and helped him through the darker times of his life. Eventually, Gold's life changed for the better and he was content for many years._

_Unfortunately, as it so often happens in tales such as this, Gold's life changed again and this time, it was not for the better. Once again he soldiered on through the sorrows, but his life lacked the true spark of true happiness he longed for. He wished more than anything to no longer be lonely and for his loved ones to be happy as well. As one might've expected, Gold's wish did not come true overnight. In fact, nothing truly magical happened at all until a fortnight before Christmas…_

XXX

The day was cold and grey as snow fell down from the heavens one December afternoon, but it did not hamper Gold's mood as he went about his business fixing a cuckoo clock for a client.

Mr. Gold, "Rum" to those closest to him, lived a quiet life in Storybrooke running his shop, "_Gold's Antiques and Pawnshop_." It wasn't the most exciting of jobs but it was one that he enjoyed a great deal as he had a natural talent for fixing and restoring antiques and a sharp mind for history facts about an item as well as a gift for making the best deals. Running his quiet little shop also gave him time for one of his favorite pastimes—spinning.

No one could match Gold's natural talent for spinning. He could make even the coarsest of material into fine thread and wool. If he didn't sell it for knitting or sewing, then he turned it into a beautiful article of clothing. Some said he could spin straw into gold. Of course, Gold could not _really _accomplish such a feat but it was an amusing thought if nothing else.

Gold looked up at the sound of a bell, signaling the arrival of a customer and saw a handsome young man with blond hair enter the store. Gold recognized him as one of the family that had just moved into town the previous week.

"Good afternoon," said Gold. "How can I help you?"

"Hi. You must be Mr. Gold. My name is Thomas Cinders. I'm looking for some Christmas presents for my wife and daughter, Alexandra," he said. "Could you help me?"

"Certainly. How old is your daughter? What're her and your wife's interests?" asked Gold.

"Well, my daughter Alexandra's eight years old. She loves fairytales and princesses. _Cinderella _is her favorite. And my wife, Ella, loves anything involving music and dancing," said Thomas.

Gold frowned in thought for a moment before his face lit up in realization. "I think I have just the thing. Wait right here."

He disappeared into the backroom where he did the majority of his work and emerged with two wooden boxes. He placed them on the counter and opened them up. One box contained a pair of beautiful slippers that looked like glass. The other was a beautiful music box with a polish mirror surrounded by pearls and it played "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" while a miniature prince and princess figurine danced.

Thomas looked thrilled. "They're _perfect! _How did you manage that so quickly?"

"Well, it helps to have young ones of your own," said Gold, smiling. "I have a teenage son and I'm looking after his cousins, my niece and nephew."

Along with his own fourteen-year-old son, Gold had been raising his younger brother's children: thirteen-year-old Emma and eight-year-old Neal, ever since their parents had passed away in a car accident the previous year. It was often difficult to care for three children at once, but Gold managed the best he could. All in all, he thought the four of them were somewhat happy.

"Well, they're lucky to have you," said Thomas. He pulled out his wallet. "I'll take the gifts. What's the charge and do you giftwrap?"

So, Gold sold the two antiques for a good deal and sent Thomas on his way. He closed the shop half an hour later after his client picked up the cuckoo clock. He then sighed to himself as he went into the backroom and went over some bills and papers.

Thomas's purchases and repair of the broken clock had gained him a tidy sum of money but it was the most business he'd had in a week. He'd been quite successful some time before but with a new, big department store in town, Gold's business wasn't doing as well as it used to. He'd been forced to let go of his only employee a month ago and things had only gotten worse. He was struggling to make ends' meet and if business didn't improve and _quickly_, Gold was probably going to have to close his shop altogether. Gold hadn't let anyone know, not even Baelfire and his cousins as he didn't wish to worry anyone and he wanted to believe he could take care of matters himself.

Gold was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone went off and he received a text message from his son.

**Trouble at home**

**Can you come?**

**Need you**

—**B**

_Oh, heavens, what is it now? _

The kids had been left home alone today as it was the start of their Christmas vacation from school. Gold had felt that that as long as they didn't leave the house, Baelfire could be in charge of his younger cousins and keep things calm, but apparently that wasn't the case for today. Feeling somewhat concerned as well as displeased, Gold closed his shop and headed home.

XXX

When Gold arrived, he could tell a world of trouble lay ahead of him.

Either Emma or Baelfire, one of them, he didn't know who, had left the garbage cans in the driveway again, causing him to accidentally drive into them and as soon as he parked, his old car died. It spluttered and groaned and then smoked as it let out a foul-smelling odor.

"Kids!" yelled Gold, as he went inside the house. "Who left the—" he stopped short to see the kind of disaster one would expect to see in a cheesy 90s comedy, except there was no laughing track to accompany it.

The laundry room was a wreck. Soap bubbles and soapy water covered the floor as the washing machine had been overloaded and the soap dispenser had broken. Baelfire and Emma were covered in soapy bubbles and angrily yelling at each other at the top of their lungs and Neal's clothes were stained and he was also screaming.

"_What is going on in here?_" roared Gold.

At once, all the yelling ceased and all three children fell silent. The expressions on their faces gave them the impression of deer caught in the headlights.

"What is going on here?" repeated Gold.

"Neal did it!" said Emma, pointing to her little brother.

Neal glared at his older sister. "I didn't mean to! How was I supposed to know I put too much soap in when you wouldn't help me? Anyway, you're in more trouble! Uncle, Emma's a murderess!" He held up the body of his favorite action figure which was in the form of a knight, and missing its head.

"For the tenth time, it was an accident!" protested Emma. "I didn't deliberately step on your doll!"

"It's not a doll! It's an _action figure!_" said Neal.

"Whatever!"

"Will the both you cut it out? You'll be lucky if you don't get grounded for this!" said Baelfire.

"Oh, you're so innocent in all this, Mister Perfect!"

"All of you, be quiet and stop it right now!" scolded Gold, before they could argue again. He could see they were all too angry to give him a clear description of what had happened so he decided to give them a punishment and time to cool off. "Here's what is going to happen. I'm going to get a bucket and a mop and then all three of you are going to clean this up while I fix Neal's action figure. Once that's done, get changed and meet me in the kitchen. We'll have a discussion so you can tell me what happened while I was gone so I can decide what to do from there. No arguments."

No one argued but the three children's faces paled and there were audible gulps. Whenever an adult said 'discussion' it usually meant a punishment of the strictest form and Gold was no exception to this.

XXX

Two hours later when the laundry room was clean and Neal's action figure was fixed with a little model glue, the four of them were seated in the kitchen and Gold finally got the whole story of the day's disaster.

Not long after Gold had left for the day, Baelfire had had a headache and due to his allergy to aspirin, he'd taken a sleeping tablet to sleep it off, resulting in him being in a deep sleep and unaware of the trouble his cousins were getting into.

At some point during the day, Neal had been fixing himself a snack in the kitchen and soiled his clothes in the process of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich preparations. Not wanting to disturb Baelfire, Neal had tried to get Emma's help but the teenage girl wasn't in a good mood and told her brother to buzz off and locked her bedroom door to make him go away.

So, having little other choice, Neal had tried to clean his clothes himself, but as he didn't know how to use the washing machine, he'd overloaded it on accident. The racket woke up Baelfire, who attempted to rectify the situation but failed miserably and when Emma came to investigate the source of the noise, she stepped on Neal's action figure, resulting in its broken state. Unfortunately, that had led to a huge fight and resulted in an even bigger mess until Baelfire had finally texted Gold for help.

So, having now gotten the full story, Gold made his decision.

"Emma, you and Neal are grounded for three days," said Gold. "That means no T.V. or using the computer or leaving the house." With the washing machine broken, Gold was sorely tempted to make the punishment longer but with the holidays approaching and his other problems, he didn't have the energy. "And I think all of us will go without desert after dinner tonight."

Neither Baelfire nor Neal looked happy about this but neither of them protested. Emma, however, looked outraged and immediately began to argue. "What?! But Uncle—"

"Don't argue with me, young lady!" interrupted Gold, sternly as his eyes narrowed. "Or it'll be _three weeks_ instead! Is that clear?"

Emma let out a huff as she glared at him but she didn't argue or talk back. She just nodded in response to her uncle, which was satisfactory for now.

"Better be good from now, Emma, or Santa won't leave you anything in your stocking," said Neal, teasingly.

Emma glared at her brother. "Who cares? Everyone knows Santa Claus doesn't—"

"Emma!" interrupted Baelfire. "_Don't._" He knew she was only speaking in anger and he couldn't blame her as Neal's teasing was uncalled for, but the last thing Neal needed to hear was the truth about Santa Claus right now.

"Whatever," said Emma, rolling her eyes as she left the kitchen and stormed off to her room.

In an attempt to calm her down, Baelfire followed Emma out of the kitchen to try and calm her down, leaving Gold alone with Neal.

Gold sighed as he rubbed the space in between his eyes. Ever since David and Mary Margaret's deaths, Emma had been so angry and unpredictable. He knew she was just acting out because of her grief but he wished he knew how to make her feel better or at least feel a little calmer.

"What was Emma going to say, Uncle?" asked Neal, quietly. He looked sad and almost afraid. "Was she going to say there's no Santa Claus? That's not true, is it?"

"What? Oh, no. Of _course_ not," lied Gold. He rose from his seat and held the little boy in his arms. "There is a Santa Claus, dearie. Emma's just angry and angry people often speak before they think. Don't you worry a bit, okay?"

"Okay," said Neal, as he cuddled with his uncle. "I'll apologize to Emma for what I said and help her make her list for Santa."

"That sounds good," said Gold, smiling.

Privately, Gold wished he had the faith and hope of a child as Neal did, because inside he was worried what they were going to do for Christmas. With expenses so tight, chances were Santa wouldn't be able to make it for the holiday and he couldn't bear the thought of crushing the children's spirits, especially not now of all times. What was he going to do?

XXX

Though she was invited, Emma did not join the family for dinner and nor did Baelfire's attempts to calm her down work. So, when dinner was over, Gold went to Emma's room and knocked on the door to try and speak with her.

"Emma, can I come in?"

"If you want to," came the reply. But it lacked Emma's usual spark and sounded rather sad and defeated, which was unlike her.

Gold opened the door to see Emma lying on her bed with her earbuds in, looking miserable. There were drying tear tracks on her cheeks and her eyes were red from crying.

"Hey, dearie," said Gold, as he sat beside her on the bed. "Do you want to talk about what's upsetting you?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm sorry for earlier, Uncle Gold."

"It's okay, Emma. I know you are," said Gold, as he rubbed her shoulder. "Hey, the boys and I are going to pick out a Christmas tree tomorrow. Do you want to want to come with us?"

Emma shook her head. "I just wish Christmas was over. All it makes me think about is losing Mom and Dad."

Gold's heart ached for his niece. "Oh, sweetheart. I know how hard this is but…" he was cut off at the sound of the doorbell. "I have to get that but I'll be back to talk in a minute, okay?"

Emma just nodded in response.

XXX

When Gold answered the door, he was surprised to see a well-dressed gentleman he was unacquainted with on the other side of it, smiling at him.

"Good evening, monsieur. My name is Lumiere Candelabra," he said, as he tipped his hat. His smile widened when Neal came to see who was at the door. "You must be Master Neal. I work for your grandfather."

Neal's eyes widened in surprise. "I have a grandfather?"

"Well, of course you do," said Lumiere.

Gold cleared his throat loudly, causing the conversation to cease. He knew exactly who Lumiere worked for and he was doing his best to conceal his rage that the old fool was actually doing something like this after all these years. The father of Mary Margaret, David's father-in-law had not given the best of impressions when the two had dated and married.

"Neal, go tell Emma and Baelfire we have a guest. Mr. Candelabra and I need to have a grown-up conversation," said Gold.

Neal obeyed and then Gold took Lumiere to the living room to chat.

"Mr. Lumiere, I'm going to be frank with you," said Gold, before the man could speak. "I don't know what is it you and you're employer are hoping to accomplish because Grandpa Maurice's name hasn't been mentioned much around here since he cut his daughter off for marrying my brother."

"Yes, that was…an unfortunate tragedy," said Archie.

Gold's eyes narrowed in anger. "An '_unfortunate tragedy'_?!" he hissed. "Did you ever meet my brother?"

"I'm sorry I did not," said Lumiere, sounding regretful.

"Well, David was one of the finest men you could ever meet in this life! He was a paragon of duty, courage, honor and compassion!" said Gold, angrily. "And that stuck-up, pathetic, pompous windbag who calls himself a father didn't deserve to have David as part of his family!"

"If I may be so bold!" said Lumiere, frowning. "He's not just any man! Their grandfather happens to be a duke!

"Do I look like I care?" snapped Gold. "Duke, count, king, emperor—it doesn't matter! A title is only that: a _title_. It doesn't mean anything! _Especially _not if said blue-blood's character is no better than that of a selfish crook's!"

Lumiere was quiet for a moment. "I am inclined to agree with you, Mr. Gold, but the fact remains that my employer wishes to make amends and the children have a right to know their mother's side of their family. It is, after all, their birthright."

Before Gold could respond, Neal, Emma and Baelfire came into the living room as they wished to meet the guest and see what all the angry words were all about. Emma looked a great deal calmer and happier and even curious.

"Who's he?" asked Emma.

"Lumiere Candelabra," said Neal, proudly. "He works for our grandfather."

Baelfire looked surprised as they'd never had any interaction from their grandfathers, either on Gold's side or Mary Margaret's side. "What's this all about?"

"Well, since you've asked, Master Baelfire, I'm here to invite all four of you to spend Christmas at Avonlea Hall," said Lumiere, smiling.

Gold shot him an annoyed look. Now that Lumiere had spoken of it, Gold knew he was never going to hear the end of it from the children.

"Where's that?" asked Emma.

"A stone's throw from Silver Town," replied Lumiere.

"It doesn't matter. We're not going," said Gold, sternly. With all the problems he was dealing with, he was not up for dealing with a gutless, guilty fool of a father-in-law on top of it all. They'd managed fine without Maurice all these years. They could continue to do that.

"Why not?" asked Baelifre. He looked excited about spending the holiday in Avonlea.

"For one, I have a shop to run," said Gold.

"But your shop's on the verge of closing," said Lumiere, sounding confused.

Gold glared at Lumiere, making the man shrink back in fear.

The three children looked startled to hear this.

"Wait, what?" said Emma, shocked.

"The shop's on the verge of _closing? _Papa, why didn't you tell me earlier?" asked Baelfire.

Gold did not reply.

Lumiere reached into his pocket and pulled out a check and an envelope containing four tickets. "I can see you need some time to consider this, so please, take these. The flight for Avonlea won't be leaving until tomorrow and I've been instructed to give you this to pay for your traveling expenses. I'll be at the Rising Sun Inn until tomorrow and my contact information's on the back of the envelope. I do hope you'll agree to come to Avonlea."

"_Whoa!_" exclaimed Emma, as she saw the check's amount.

The check was for twelve thousand dollars.

"And why on earth would I accept any of this?" demanded Gold. Unnoticed, Baelfire swiped the check and airline tickets from Lumiere and concealed them in his hoodie pocket.

Lumiere's face fell as he realized the chances of changing Gold's mind were slim to none, so he played his last card.

"Well, because the duke's not very well. He's been sick for some time and he'd like to make amends and see his grandchildren, before…passing on," said Lumiere, looking guilty. "There. I've said it. Now, will you consider his offer?"

Gold forced himself not to look at the sad and hopeful looks on the children's faces as he sighed. "I'm very sorry to hear that. But the best I can say for now is that I will think about it and let you know first thing tomorrow. Will that be satisfactory?"

Lumiere nodded. "Yes, of course. Good night, Mr. Gold."

And with that, Lumiere left the house.

XXX

That evening when the kids were all in bed, Gold sat on the couch in the living room, crying as he watched his and David's favorite film adaptation of _A Christmas Carol_. Everything had settled on him and he found himself feeling more alone and sad than ever. His shop was on the verge of closing, the washing machine and car were broken and he couldn't afford to fix them; Emma seemed so angry all the time and Neal needed constant supervision. Gold was in big trouble and he didn't know what to do. Not for the first time in the past year, Gold wished David was there. Somehow, David always knew what to do and even if he didn't, he was very optimistic and never gave up.

Gold missed his little brother terribly and wanted him back more than anything. Their father had left them when David was just a baby and Gold had had to take up the role of man of the house to help their mother and care for David. Gold had devoted his life to his brother and the two of them had been very close. David had been Gold's anchor in the storm when they had hard times and when their mother had passed away and it was David who'd been there when Gold's marriage had fallen apart and he was left to raise Baelfire alone. Losing David had broken Gold's heart and he wished he could stop feeling the pain all the time.

"We miss you, Davy," murmured Gold, as he held an old photograph of him and his brother. "I'm trying really hard with the kids, but…"

"Papa?"

Gold looked up to see Baelfire standing behind him.

"Bae, you're supposed to be in bed," said Gold. He quickly wiped his face of tears and replaced the photograph. "What're you doing up at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep and then I heard you crying," said Baelfire. He looked at Gold with concern. "What's wrong, Papa?"

For a moment, Gold wanted to deny that anything was wrong and send Baelfire back to bed but the need to talk to someone of his struggles overwhelmed him and he ended up pouring out his problems to his son.

It wasn't long before Baelfire held Gold in a tight embrace and Gold rocked his son like he used to when the boy was younger. Gold thanked his lucky stars for Baelfire as he didn't know what he'd do without his son. Baelfire was there when David couldn't be and provided Gold with hope for the future and a reason to smile when things were hard.

"It'll be okay, Papa," said Baelfire, when Gold had finished his sob story. "I know it."

Gold smiled through his tears as he wiped his face. "Really? And how do you know that?"

"Well, because no matter what, we'll be together and because…" Baelfire looked a bit guilty as he took out the check and envelope of tickets from his pocket. "I kept these."

Instead of getting angry, Gold just chuckled. "You little thief," he teased. He took the check and airline tickets and looked them over as he thought of what to do.

_Maybe I acted in haste,_ he thought to himself. _David and Mary Margaret never gave up on Maurice in spite of all he did. Why can I not do the same? Could this be the miracle we need? _After another long moment's consideration, Gold sighed and made his choice. He silently hoped he wasn't going to regret this decision.

"Bae, are Emma and Neal still up?" he asked.

Baelfire nodded. Emma and Neal had also been unable to sleep and so they'd been camping out in Baelfire's room reading a book of old Christmas stories at Neal's request.

"Well, tell them to start packing. We're going to Avonlea Hall tomorrow," said Gold.

Baelfire looked thrilled. "Really? Thank you, Papa!"

He hugged Gold and then went to tell his cousins of the news.

XXX

The following day, the little family traveled with Lumiere, who was very happy to hear that they'd accepted Maurice's offer, to spend Christmas at Avonlea Hall. After a long flight, Maurice's chauffeur drove them to Avonlea Hall, which resembled a castle in appearance and looked magnificent.

When they arrived, they were met by the staff, who were all lined up in a single row.

"Allow me to introduce you to everyone. They're all very excited to meet you," said Lumiere. "While I will be at your service, Mr. Gold, there will be others to tend to the children. Here, this is Mrs. Regina Mills, the head housekeeper, who'll give you any assistance you require Miss Emma."

"Hello," said Emma, as she shook hands with the stern-faced older woman. "Just Emma's fine. What do I call you?"

"Mrs. Mills," said Regina, stiffly.

Emma looked taken aback but said nothing as she nodded. Clearly Mrs. Mills was one of those people who was strictly professional and formal at all times. And it was evident that the amount of excitement the staff felt at meeting Gold and his charges was slightly exaggerated.

"And this is Miss Astrid, who'll also give you help you if require it and Mrs. Mills can't be there, Miss Emma," said Lumiere, beckoning to the smaller, smiling light-haired maid beside Regina. He then beckoned to the rest of the staff as he went about introducing them. "This is Cogsworth and Fife, the under-butlers who'll be looking after Master Baelfire and Master Neal. Lancelot, the valet; Tiana the chambermaid and Gus and Jacque, the footmen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Gold, politely before they followed Lumiere into the Hall and given a tour before being taken to their rooms.

Avonlea Hall was truly magnificent. Everywhere you looked, there was polished marble, gold and silver, masterfully crafted pieces of art either standing as statues or adorning the walls and ceilings as paintings, expensive furniture of the finest quality and all the antiques that Gold could ever imagine. It was simply splendid.

Gold and the others were shown to their bedrooms, which were all next door to each other and quite lovely. Each room was suited the person's age, gender and interests and also a lot more spacious than they were accustomed to.

"I hope you'll be quite happy here, Mister Gold," said Lumiere, as he unpacked Gold's suitcase.

"I'm sure I will be, thank you," said Gold, nodding. He wasn't about to say it aloud but he did secretly love his room. It was the kind of living quarters he'd dreamed of having as a child. "When will dinner be served?"

"Half-past eight," replied Lumiere. "And I would advise you to be punctual. His Grace does not abide tardiness."

Gold nodded. He'd expected as much. "Do you happen to have a library?" He'd forgotten to pack his favorite reading material and was craving a bit of time to himself with a good book.

"Yes, sir. It's in the east wing. Would you like me to show you the way?" asked Lumiere.

Gold shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. Excuse me."

Without waiting for a reply, Gold left his bedroom and went off in search of the east wing so that he could read for an hour or two. While walking there, he couldn't help but gaze at the antiques and go over their history in his head. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the young lady walking towards him and nor did she notice him as she had her nose in a book and so the two of them collided and knocked each other down.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Oh, heavens. I'm so sorry," said a sweet, female voice. "Let me help you—Mister Gold!"

Gold looked up to see that the woman he'd collided with was Mary Margaret's younger sister, Belle, a woman of great beauty, cleverness and kindness.

"Miss Belle," said Gold, smiling as they helped each other up. "How lovely to see you again." While Gold had no love for Maurice, Gold had always been fond of Belle as she did not share in her father's narrow-minded, snobbish view of the world and she treated everyone the same regardless of their rank. She'd been there to lend a hand when David and Mary Margaret had died and she was a dear friend of the family, much loved by her niece and nephews.

"Likewise. But I wish it hadn't been quite like this," said Belle, referring to their collision. "I'm terribly sorry. Are you all right?"

"Yes, quite," said Gold. He spotted Belle's book on the floor. "Oh, here. Let me get this." Gold reached down and picked up Belle's book, dusted it off and handed it to her. "So, how're you fairing? Are you living here again?" He knew Belle had moved out after the way Maurice had disowned her sister and brother-in-law.

"I'm quite well, thank you. And no. I'm just home for the holidays," said Belle. "I couldn't resist when I heard you were coming. How're you and the kids, Mister Gold?"

"We're fine," said Gold. He didn't go into details as he was feeling rather good and didn't wish to spoil it by telling Belle of their misfortunes. "And please, call me Rum. So, did you just come from the library?"

"I'm heading there, actually," said Belle. She smiled at Gold's realization he'd gone in the wrong direction. "Would you like to come with me? I can show you where to find the best books."

"That would be lovely," said Gold.

"Well, then. Let's go," said Belle.

And with that, she led him to the library and they spent the next hour reading together.

XXX

That evening with Belle's direction, Gold and the others managed to get to the dining room in time with just a few minutes to spare. They'd dressed in their nicest clothes and the children promised to use their best manners so that they might make a good impression on their sick grandfather.

But when they arrived in the dining room, they were both shocked and somewhat displeased to see that Lumiere's story of Maurice being on his deathbed was something of a lie. The old, slightly rounded, balding nobleman dressed in an expensive suit and sitting at the head of the table, looked anything but on his deathbed. He didn't even look ill.

Belle sat at the end of the table and rose up and smiled when they came into the room. Lumiere also smiled as he made the introductions.

"Your Grace, may I present Miss Emma Noland, Master Neal Noland, and their cousin and uncle, Master Baelfire and Mr. Rum Gold," said Lumiere.

Maurice did not smile at the small family before him. Instead, he looked surprised and even somewhat confused. He whispered something to Lumiere that caused the butler's face to fall but went unheard by the others.

"Does Grandpa Maurice look like he's about to kick the bucket to you?" whispered Baelfire.

"Not even remotely, but I'd sure like to kick Lumiere," said Gold, as he faked a smile. The butler was in deep trouble for his lies.

"I _knew _he was lying!" whispered Emma.

Their comments were not heard by Maurice, which was a relief. He beckoned for them to join him and Belle at the table.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come in and sit down before dinner gets cold. Please, come in," said Maurice. "Come and sit down."

So, with that, they all sat down at the table. Gold was seated next to Belle on her right, Baelfire was on his right, and Emma and Neal were on the opposite side if the table on Belle's left.

"Maurice seems to have made a _miraculous_ recovery," whispered Gold, as he was seated.

Lumiere had the decency to look guilty. "Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I might've been a tad economical with the truth, but he _has _been under the weather lately."

"Oh, indeed," said Gold, shooting him a glare.

Lumiere did not reply as he helped the other servants dish out the meal.

"So, kids, this is your grandfather," said Belle, trying to strike up a conversation.

Emma and Baelfire gave Maurice polite smiles and greetings while Neal gave his grandpa a warm hug before going back to his seat.

"Is he Uncle Gold's grandfather too?" asked Neal.

Gold shook his head. "No, dearie. Bae and I aren't related. He's our relation by marriage just like your Aunt Belle. Do you understand?"

Neal looked confused but nodded anyway.

"How long do you plan on staying?" asked Belle.

"Probably just until a day or two after Christmas. The kids' Christmas vacation doesn't last forever and we wouldn't want to impose," said Gold.

Part of him wished they could stay longer but they were only there for Christmas and he didn't want to bother Maurice any longer than was necessary.

"Avonlea Hall seems beautiful," said Baelfire. "You guys must love it here."

"Nonsense. It's a cold, dreadful and miserable place," said Maurice, as he sipped his soup. His comment dampened the mood but the old duke didn't seem to notice. "But the grounds are perfect for playing cricket in the summertime. Now that's a great game. Do any of you children you play cricket?"

"No," admitted Baelfire. "We play soccer."

"Oh," said Maurice, looking disappointed. "Well, to each their own. Anyway, is there anything you children would like to ask your old grandfather?"

"Well, since you've asked…" said Emma, with a mischievous look on her face. "How come you gave us the shaft all these years, Grandpa?"

Gold nearly choked on his soup. "_Emma!_"

Belle looked equally uncomfortable and Baelfire tried not to laugh while Neal looked confused as he didn't know what they meant.

"That's all right," said Maurice. "The truth of the matter is, your father had no title and that made him unsuitable for my daughter, your mother."

An uncomfortable silence fell but was quickly broken by Lumiere clearing his throat, causing Maurice to attempt to apologize.

"But it was wrong of me to be so harsh and I realize I was being…"

"A snob?" murmured Gold, causing a round of barely stifled chuckles.

"Well, yes," admitted Maurice. "And I had of change of heart during my recent bout with flu."

"When you were close to death," said Gold, smirking.

Maurice looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well, it was touch-and-go-there for a minute. But anyway, it's not important anymore. Here I am and so are you. We're all here together. After all, we're all a family. How do you feel about that?"

Neal beamed. "Wonderful."

The others just smiled in agreement and the rest of dinner went about.

XXX

That night, Baelfire decided to give himself a tour of the Hall before bed.

He found it all very beautiful and it reminded him of the stories his Aunt Mary Margaret had told him growing up. Every sight he took it, he enjoyed immensely but he frowned to himself when he noticed that there was no hint of Christmas anywhere in the Hall. There was no Christmas tree or twinkle lights or tinsel or wreathes or even Christmas stockings to be found.

Deciding to inquire about it, Baelfire made his way to Maurice's study and was about to knock on the door when he overheard him talking to his Aunt Belle.

"…scheduled a hunt?" said Maurice, sounding displeased.

"It wasn't my idea, Father. I tried to decline, but Gaston insisted," said Belle. She didn't sound very happy at the prospect of a hunt, but it seemed she was resigned to it. "Besides, it is a family tradition. I thought it would please you."

"Well, it doesn't!" snapped Maurice. "And anyway, I don't want a bunch of rowdy hunters trampling through the castle!"

Belle sighed. "Father, I'm sorry for not consulting you first, but it's too late to cancel now. And must you be so rude? They're our friends."

Maurice snorted.

"What's the matter with you, anyway? I thought you wanted a happy, family Christmas this year," said Belle. "Why're you so grouchy?"

Maurice sighed. "It's the holiday. It makes me think of Mary Margaret and so do those children."

"Of course they do!" said Belle, as though it were obvious. "What did you expect, Father? Emma and Neal are her children! They're two of your grandchildren! What did you expect?"

"I expected to feel better!"

"And because you don't, your new plan is to make everyone else miserable?"

Baelfire decided to make himself known before an argument went underway. He knocked on the door and went in when Maurice told him to.

"Baelfire. What brings you here at this hour?" asked Belle.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting. I just had a question," said Baelfire. He was starting to regret coming in but he couldn't back out now. "I was exploring the castle and I couldn't find your Christmas tree."

"That's because there isn't one!" said Maurice.

Baelfire's heart sank. "Why not?"

"I don't like them and nor should you. They're messy, dirty things that drip sticky sap all over the mahogany," said Maurice.

"_Father!_" hissed Belle, warningly.

Maurice ignored his daughter.

Baelfire forced himself to stay calm. "I don't hate Christmas trees. They make me and the rest of my family happy, especially my cousins."

"I don't want one!" said Maurice, stubbornly.

"Then could you please tell me what you _do _want so I can relay it to my father?" said Baelfire. He was feeling quite angry and he wished they'd never come to the castle in the first place if this was what they were going to be subjected to. His father and cousins deserved far better.

"I don't think he knows," said Belle, as she gave her father a hard look.

"Yes, I do!"

"Well, _I _want to know why my father brought us all out here at your request if all you're going to do is ruin Christmas for my family!" said Baelfire, angrily. "They deserve a holly jolly Christmas with bells and bows and twinkling lights so Santa knows where the heck they are and not some dreary holiday where it's like Scrooge's mansion before he changed ways! My family's had a really tough year!"

"So have we!" snapped Maurice. "But what do you and your father know about anything? You're only my relation through marriage!"

"_Father!_" growled Belle, angrily. "How dare you!"

"We know enough! And we may not be your blood-kin, but we're still your relations," said Baelfire, as angry tears pooled in his eyes. "Maybe not your favorite ones, but some of your only living ones. And we _all _deserve a merry Christmas. I know you're upset over losing my aunt and uncle, but you're not the only one who's hurting. Emma and Neal lost their parents, my dad lost his brother that he loved and was devoted to and he's also been dealing with a lot of hard times lately, but he's still trying to make things better for everyone! He came here hoping to do that! And if you can't see past your own pain or be bothered to at least _try _and make things happy, then I really don't see why we bothered coming here in the first place!"

Without waiting for a reply, Baelfire left the study and ignored his aunt's attempts to bring him back and comfort him. He bumped into Gold and the look on his face said everything.

"Papa…"

"I heard everything, Bae," interrupted Gold. He was not crying and nor did he seem angry, but he looked even more upset that ever. "Thank you for standing up for me. I'm sorry about Maurice, but we'll deal with him later. In the meantime, why don't you join me in my room? We'll read before you go to bed."

"Okay," said Baelfire, as they headed to Gold's room. "Papa, are we going to have a Christmas tree even if Grandfather's against it?"

"Of course we will," assured Gold. "And if he doesn't like it, he can take it up with me. We're going to have a good Christmas whether he likes it or not."

Baelfire couldn't help but smile. Gold was a force to be reckoned with when someone argued with him and Baelfire was personally looking forward to seeing it happen. With Gold's determination to have a merry Christmas, things were looking up already.

XXX

The following day was sunny and bright and the snow was sparkling white, making it ideal for everyone's plans for the day.

While Belle was busy entertaining Gaston and their hunting party, Gold took his son, niece and nephew to the village for some Christmas shopping. Despite his earlier concerns over the Christmas budget, Gold found that the "Christmas Jar" they'd all been contributing to since last year had a rather substantial amount of money in it for presents and a tree, which was a relief.

So, when they arrived at the village, which was a delightful little place with many wonderful shops and sights and smells and even a children's choir, Gold divided up the money among Neal, Baelfire and Emma before they separated so they could buy each other presents. After a couple of hours, they finished their shopping at and rendezvoused at the village square.

"Cogsworth, would you mind putting these in the car?" asked Gold, as he handed the servant the multiple parcels and bags. "Thank you."

"Are we done shopping? I'm hungry and freezing," said Emma, as she shivered.

"Almost," said Gold. "We just need to pick out the Christmas tree and then we can head back to the castle for lunch."

"I see the tree lot!" said Neal, excitedly. Not too far from where they were standing, there was a tree lot with many pine and spruce trees and the tree lot owner was even playing a calliope for the customers. Neal grabbed his sister's hand. "Come on, Emma! Let's go pick out the best one!"

For the first time in a long while, Emma smiled and laugh as she allowed Neal to drag her off to the Christmas tree lot to pick out their tree. The sight of the siblings getting along so well and being so happy brought a smile to Baelfire and Gold's faces.

"You seem happy, Papa," said Baelfire, as they walked to the tree lot.

"Well, I feel happy, son," said Gold, smiling. He was genuinely feeling better. Shopping and having fun with his son, niece and nephew had eased away some of his pain and he felt rather happy as he got back into the spirit of Christmas.

Baelfire just smiled and slid his hand into his father's.

"Uncle Gold, we found the tree!" said Emma, when they arrived. She led her uncle and cousin over to the nicest tree on the lot where Neal was guarding it. It was a lovely shade of dark green and over six feet tall. "Look. It's perfect, don't you think?"

"It's lovely," said Gold.

"Can we get it, Uncle Gold? Can we?" asked Neal.

Baelfire looked pleased but then he saw the price tag. "Papa…" He held it up for Gold to see. With their Christmas budget nearly spent, the tree's price was more than they had cash for. They couldn't possibly afford it.

Gold looked uneasy at the sight of the price tag but it quickly vanished when Neal asked again if they could purchase it.

"I think we can," said Gold. He pulled out his wallet and got his emergency credit card.

XXX

At lunchtime while the children were enjoying a meal with the servants, Gold went to make sure the tree was going where it was supposed to and help one of the servants find Christmas ornaments and lights to decorate it with.

On the way there, he ran into Belle, who'd just come back from her hunt.

"Hello, Rum," said Belle.

"Hello, Miss Belle," said Gold. "How was the hunt?"

He'd never found the appeal in hunting for the sake of sport and couldn't understand why people did it, especially Belle, but he didn't voice these opinions for the sake of politeness.

"It was fine," said Belle. "But please, if I'm going to call you Rum, then you must call me Belle."

"Very well, Belle," said Gold, making her smile. "So anything to report about your hunt?"

"Not really. And truth be told, I dislike the hunt," admitted Belle. "I find actual fox hunting cruel and barbaric so we only do drag hunts but all the same, I don't find much appeal in it. But it usually makes Father happy and Gaston always looks forward to it, so I go along with it."

"Ah, I see," said Gold.

If there was one thing Gold understood, it was the need to please others regardless of your own feelings and opinions. He'd been on the receiving end of a father's disappointment before the old man had left and Gold had often done whatever he felt was necessary for the happiness and approval of those around him even if he didn't agree with it.

"Speaking of Gaston, I hear congratulations are in order. They say you'll be his bride next spring," said Gold. He couldn't explain why but he felt a pang of sadness at the idea of Belle becoming engaged to and marrying another but at the same time, he couldn't expect her to fall for him. After all, she was the Princess of Avonlea and he was just a poor man from Storybrooke. He had nothing to offer her.

"It's not decided at all," said Belle. "I mean, it's expected of us and it makes sense. We've known each other for years and of course, our families. But he hasn't proposed and even if he does, I don't know if I could accept. He's a good man but there are qualities in a man I look for beyond that of a title and he lacks them. But that's enough about me. What about you? Is there anyone special in your life? Did you and the children enjoy the village?"

Gold chuckled before he shook his head and nodded. "No, there's no one special in my life." He hadn't dated since his marriage to Milah had failed. He'd been too busy caring for his son and then his niece and nephew to think of such a thing. "But we did enjoy the village. It was wonderful. We even bought a Christmas tree."

"That's wonderful. Mind I help decorate it?" asked Belle.

"Not at all. I'm sure the kids will be delighted," said Gold.

Belle looked thrilled and then the grandfather clock chimed, reminding them of the hour. "Rum, have you eaten yet?"

Gold shook his head. He hadn't felt hungry when the children desired their food but now he was feeling a bit hungry.

"My friends are gathering in the sitting-room for lunch. Care to join us?"

Gold hesitated. "Are you sure your friends won't mind?" He wanted to say yes, but he couldn't help but worry he'd be out of place among those of Belle's social circle and he had no desire to embarrass her. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense. They'll love you," said Belle.

"In that case, I'd be delighted," said Gold. He held out his arm for her to take and then she led him to the sitting room where Belle's friends were gathered. They were met by a rather pretty young lady with long, dark brown hair and brown eyes dressed in red and a smile on her face.

"Well, hello, there. You must be Belle's brother-in-law, Rum Gold. I'm Belle's best friend, Ruby," she said, as she shook his hand. "It's wonderful to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"Pleasure's all mine," said Gold. "And I do hope what you've heard about me is good."

"Are you kidding? Belle speaks only the best of you," said Ruby, making Belle blush. "Please join us. We're just about to have tea and sandwiches."

Gold did so and when he sat down on the black leather armchair, a small groan escaped his lips as he stretched out his legs.

"Is something wrong, Rum?" asked Belle, concerned.

"What? Oh, no. It's nothing to worry about. It's just my old leg wound. It plays up now and again," said Gold, quickly. "I'm fine. Honestly."

There had been a time when Gold had served in the army and it had left him with a leg injury that caused him to often walk with a limp and use a cane. For the most part, he bore it well and didn't need his cane, but on particularly long or cold days, Gold's leg hurt something terrible. Today was no exception but he knew he'd be fine before the day was out. He just needed some aspirin and maybe a hot bath later.

Belle didn't look convinced. "Gus, bring some aspirin and a hot towel for Mr. Gold, if you please."

"Yes, milady," said the footman, as he left the room.

A dark-haired man, who was sitting next to Belle, watched with amusement. "So, this is the famous Mr. Gold. I wondered when we'd meet. I'm Gaston de Gascon, Belle's boyfriend and Ruby's older brother. It's good to finally meet you, sir."

"Pleasure," said Gold.

But it was a lie as he could tell from Gaston's demeanor and posture and the way he spoke that Gaston was an arrogant snob. Gold immediately felt a wave of strong dislike for the man and judging from the look in Gaston's eyes the feeling was mutual but they were concealing it for Belle's sake.

"So, Rum, what do you do for a living?" asked Ruby, as she passed him a cup of tea.

"Nothing as fabulous as being nobility," said Gold, as he accepted the tea and then the pills and hot towel from the footman. The heat from the towel felt wonderful on his bad leg and he quickly down the aspirin. "I run a shop in Storybrooke. I'm a pawnbroker and I also deal in antiques and I do a bit of spinning on the side."

"Sounds fascinating," said Gaston. But judging from his tone, he didn't actually find it so, causing Belle to smack his shoulder and give him a warning look.

"Antiques, huh? Well, perhaps I should have a look at your wares sometime. My granny _loves _antiques," said Ruby. Unlike her older brother, she enjoyed Gold's company and seemed genuinely interested in Gold's business. "And if you wouldn't mind, perhaps you could tell me who did this lovely dish set?"

"No need to ask him, sister," said Gaston, before Gold could speak. "I can tell you. It was hand painted by Louis Bilton."

"Actually, I think you'll find it's by Christopher Landry," said Gold. He'd been in the business long enough to recognize an artist's work. "And Miss Ruby, I'd be delighted to deal with your grandmother if you'd like. Here's my card." Gold reached into his pocket and handed Ruby his business card.

Gaston looked annoyed at Gold's words and was about to speak when Ruby intervened.

"Louis Bilton or Christopher Landry? Let's find out," said Ruby. She picked up the now empty sandwich plate and flipped it over.

The name painted in gold paint read, "_Christopher Landry_."

Ruby looked amused. "Sorry, Gaston, but he's right. It's Christopher Landry."

Belle stifled a chuckle while Gaston looked like he'd swallowed a lemon.

"My mistake," he said, through clenched teeth.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Jacque poked his head in. "Sorry to interrupt, but I found what you were looking for, Mr. Gold."

"Oh, thank you." Gold put down his now empty teacup and rose up. "Sorry to leave like this but I must be off. It was lovely meeting you all. Merry Christmas."

Belle and Ruby wished him well while Gaston said nothing and then Gold departed.

XXX

In the main living room where the family traditionally gathered, Baelfire, Neal and Emma were gathered with the servants around the Christmas tree and were digging through boxes of lights and ornaments.

"Papa, you've got to see these. They're beautiful. Some of them look like the antique ones from your shop," said Baelfire, as he held a brass ornament.

"It looks wonderful," said Gold. "Why don't we start with the lights and then we'll get out the ornaments?"

"Okay."

They'd just finished wrapping the lights on the Christmas tree and were having fun chatting and looking through the ornaments while listening to Christmas music on the stereo when a voice said sharply, "What on earth do you think you're doing? These decorations are off-limits!"

Regina was standing in the doorway and she looked most displeased.

"What? Why?" demanded Emma.

"His Grace would never approve," said Regina. She approached them and scowled at the tree. "And take this monstrous tree back where it came from!"

"You're kidding, right? It's Christmas," said Baelfire.

Regina's frown deepened. She wasn't joking.

"But we can't have Christmas without a Christmas tree," said Neal. "Can't you let it slide just this once? _Please?_" Neal gave Regina big doe eyes and looking pleading at Regina but she wasn't moved.

"We don't '_slide_' at Avonlea Hall," she said, sternly.

Sensing a bout of tears approaching, Gold stepped in. "Mrs. Mills, I understand that Christmas may not be the best of holidays for some of us, but I must ask you to please let this go."

"And why should I?" she asked, as she folded her arms.

"Well…" Gold paused for a moment. "Do you have any children, nieces or nephews?"

"No," said Regina, shortly.

"But you were a child once," said Gold, trying to make her understand. "You must remember that feeling that children feel at Christmas. That joy and anticipation and feeling of hope." He could see he was beginning to get through to Regina for the frown on her face was fading and she looked almost both sad and happy. "How can you deny three children a tree at Christmas? Don't you remember what it's like?"

It proved to be the right thing to say because Regina no longer looked stern. In fact, she burst out crying and had to be seated on the couch and consoled by everyone in the room. She even held both Gold and Jacque's hands.

"I _do _remember and it was a miserable childhood!" she cried. "I never had a happy Christmas! I never even knew my father and my mother favored my spoiled older sister and hated me! And I ended up a widow before I could become a mother! One year, I actually got a lump of coal in my stocking!"

Everyone looked appalled and sympathetic to hear this.

"That's terrible," said Emma.

"No little girl deserves that," said Gold. Even though his young charges drove him up at a wall sometimes, he couldn't imagine giving them or even someone he disliked a lump of coal for Christmas. It was a horrible thought.

"Well, I might've," admitted Regina, making them laugh.

Neal tried to cheer Regina up. "Want to share my candy canes?" He held out one of the two candy canes he was holding.

Regina smiled through her tears and nodded before pulling the little boy into her lap and holding him close. "I would be delighted."

"What's all the commotion?" asked Belle, as she entered the room. She was carrying her own box of personal ornaments. "Mrs. Mills, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Miss Belle," said Regina, happily. She rose up as Neal slid off her lamp. "In fact, I'm quite happy and I would love it if I could help decorate the tree." Her spirits now lifted, Regina wanted to give the children the best Christmas of all.

"I think that would be wonderful," said Belle. She could scarcely believe the change in the head housekeeper but she was glad of it nevertheless.

Several hours later, night had fallen, the fire was warm and bright as it burned in the fireplace and those who weren't decorating were enjoying cup of hot cocoa. The tree's decorations were nearly finished and it looked beautiful with all the bright twinkle lights and fine ornaments.

"This is the biggest tree we've ever had," said Baelfire.

"It's gorgeous," said Emma. She smiled when she pulled out a glass star ornament painted silver. "Look at this one."

"That's my favorite's favorite ornament," said Belle, smiling as she sipped her cocoa.

"Cool," said Neal.

"_What is this?_" roared Maurice. "What's going on in here?"

Suddenly, the fun ceased and everyone froze. The duke had arrived unnoticed and was standing in the doorway with a stern look on his face.

Belle and Gold immediately rose up and wrapped their arms around the children who huddled close to them.

"It's a Christmas tree, Father," said Belle. "We're decorating it."

"I can see that!" snapped Maurice. "I'm not a bloody idiot! Who brought it here after I expressly forbade it?"

Gold stood his ground as he looked straight into Maurice's eyes. "I did. I paid for it."

Maurice didn't look happy to hear that.

Despite the fear on her face, Emma decided to be bold. She walked over to her grandfather and held out the star ornament. "Here, grandfather. We saved the prettiest one for you. Aunt Belle said it's your favorite."

At once, Maurice's face softened as he took the star ornament and held it. "Oh, she did, did she?"

"Do you remember it?" asked Neal, as he came up beside his sister.

A strange thing then happened. Maurice smiled softly at his grandchildren. "Yes, I remember it. My elder brother and I were each given one at Christmas and I broke mine." He chuckled and tears glittered in his eyes as he reminisced on the past. "How I cried! So he gave me his to cheer me up. I thought I'd lost it forever."

Belle was starting to cry too as she walked over to her father and took his hand. "Well, there's a place for it right over here, Father."

"Yes, I believe there's a spot near the top that would be perfect for it," said Gold, as he and Baelfire joined them. "Would you like to place it there?"

Maurice looked touched as he smiled. "I'd like that very much. Thank you. And Gold, it is a rather lovely tree."

Gold smiled. "Please, call me Rum. And please, come join us. There's still plenty to decorate."

So, Maurice joined the family and they spent the remainder of the evening enjoying Christmas tree decorating together as a family.

XXX

Over the next several days, there was a change at Avonlea Hall.

There was more smiles, laughter and high spirits all around in both the servants and the family residing there. Emma was no longer the angry, grief-stricken girl she used to be as Belle had helped her find a better outlet for her anger by teaching her archery, something that Mary Margaret had been rather good at and it seemed Emma had inherited her mother's talent. Neal was causing less trouble as the Maurice had arranged for him to take music lessons. He loved playing his little flute and did a little concert for his family after he'd had a few lessons.

Baelfire, who was so used to helping his father manage things and keep his cousins in line, was quite happy to be able to let himself be a kid and enjoy himself. He had fun with his father, enjoying some special quality time together. Gold found himself feeling happier than he'd felt in a long time. It was clear that he no longer felt the heavy burden of his struggles and he was doing his best to make sure everyone else was enjoying the holiday. Belle, who was usually a happy and optimistic woman at the best of times, seemed definitely happier and if one were to guess, it would seem she was falling for Gold but too shy to speak of it.

And as for Maurice, there was the greatest change in him. The best way to explain it would be to compare him to Ebenezer Scrooge. It seemed that one night of decorating the Christmas tree with his family had restored his Christmas spirit. He was noticeably more cheerful and kind and doing his best to spread holiday cheer. He had Avonlea Hall decorated with the best decorations that money could buy, spent time with his grandchildren—including Baelfire—making snowmen and decorating a gingerbread house and singing Christmas carols. But what was most surprising was when he made the decision to have a Christmas Eve ball, something that hadn't happened in some years.

With Christmas in less than a week, preparations were underway and being done as quickly as possible. An orchestra was ordered, decoration put up, food and drink of the finest quality ordered, invitations sent out to every single acquaintance of the family, including many royalty, nobility and gentry, and every nook and cranny was cleaned and polished until it shined. It was promising to be a very festive affair.

It could not be decided who was happier about the approaching ball but Belle seemed especially excited about it. One afternoon, she dragged Gold away from his spinning and to the ball room so they could practice waltzing. Gold wanted to dance with Belle but he didn't think he'd be terribly good at it as he hadn't danced in years and he never knew when his leg would act up.

"Belle, really, I'm not the best dance partner!" protested Gold, as she dragged him to the ball room. "I'm horrible at the waltz."

"I don't believe that," said Belle. "It's easy. I'll show you. Don't think. Just follow my lead." She took his hand and began to teach him how to waltz. "One-two-three…one-two-three…one-two-three…"

Gold was hesitant but did as Belle instructed and within moments, despite a couple of missteps from Gold, they were laughing and waltzing beautifully to the music Belle had playing. To anyone who was watching, they looked like a happy fairytale storybook couple in love.

"What did I tell you? You're a natural," said Belle.

"That's the last time I don't listen to you," said Gold.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I've always been curious about your first name. Is Rum short for something?" asked Belle.

Gold looked embarrassed as he mumbled a response that was impossible to make out.

"Sorry. What was that?" asked Belle. "I didn't quite catch it."

"Rumpelstiltskin," he said. "Rum is short for Rumpelstiltskin. Please, don't laugh." He didn't like telling people that his first name was Rumpelstiltskin. To be quite honest, he didn't know what his mother Ruth, heaven rest her soul, was thinking when she named him that.

Belle did not laugh but there was a hint of amusement in her brown eyes. "Charming name. I think it suits you."

"Because I remind you of a mischievous imp?" teased Gold, as he dipped her.

Belle laughed and shook her head. "No, because it reminds me of a gentleman who gave a girl her best chance for a better life," she said.

Gold looked touched. No woman had ever spoken of him in such a way, not even his wife. "Belle, I…"

Suddenly, the music stopped and they saw Gaston standing by the CD player with a scowl on his face. "Sorry to interrupt your dance lesson, but Belle and I have an appointment."

"The lunch with your parents at the club," said Belle, horrified. "I'm so sorry, Gaston. I completely forgot. Give me five minutes to change. We'll continue this later, Rum. There's something I need to talk to you about."

Gold just nodded and then excused himself to his room. He could see his presence wasn't wanted and he didn't wish to be alone with Gaston.

XXX

After quickly changing out of her casual dress and into something more suitable for the club lunch, Belle joined Gaston in the main hall and walked with him to the car.

"Gaston, I am terribly sorry. I really am," said Belle.

"It's quite all right, darling," said Gaston, as he took her hand. "Don't fret. I forgive you this time. I understand you've had a lot of distractions lately."

"Distractions?" repeated Belle.

"Your brother in-law and those children," said Gaston. "You know, Belle, I do think it's wonderful what you're trying to do for your relations."

"How could I do anything less? It's Christmas and they're my family," said Belle.

Gaston nodded. "Yes, but you must remember that they're your poor, common relations. And not to mention, their lives are in Storybrooke and they'll be going home soon." He failed to notice the angry look on Belle's face as his insults. "Of course, you'll see them occasionally on holiday and their graduations but one has to be realistic. They're not like us and it's unfair of you to try and change them."

"I'm not trying to change them!" said Belle, indignantly. That hadn't been her intention at all. All she was trying to do was ensure her relations a happy holiday, especially Gold. She'd always loved them but her feelings had grown since they'd visited for Christmas. Everything was so much better now. She was even thinking of ways to ask Gold to stay with the children as she had no desire to part from them. She was also seriously considering breaking it off with Gaston. "Gaston, listen, I have a headache coming on. Could we take a rain check?"

Gaston looked suspicious but accepted Belle's story and departed, but not before he promised to be at the ball tomorrow night.

Once Gaston left, Belle went to her father's study to speak with him. Though her relationship with him was often strained, there were still times when she needed him and this was one of those times.

"Do you have a minute, Father?"

"Of course, dear. Come in."

Belle peered over his desk and saw what he was working on.

"How's the guest list coming along?" asked Belle.

Maurice was hunched over his desk going over the list of guests for the ball. "Fine, fine. Practically everyone's accepted. Don't take this the wrong way, dear, but aren't you supposed to be at lunch with Gaston and his parents?"

"Something came up. I had to cancel," said Belle. "We're going to have to reschedule."

"That's unfortunate," said Maurice. "But I hope this doesn't become habit. The Gascons are a very fine family. We don't want to run around insulting them, do we? That would be a mistake. Especially if you're going to marry Gaston."

"I don't know if I will, Father," said Belle, softly.

But the more she thought about it, the more she realized she didn't want to marry Gaston. He was a man from a respectable, wealthy family and he was intelligent and popular but he lacked the qualities Belle wanted in a man. He wasn't terribly kind or showed respect and he could be rather selfish and arrogant. She'd dated him because it was expected of her and she had hoped she'd come to love him but nothing of the sort had happened. No. If she married at all, she wanted to marry Gold. It was he who held her heart. It was Gold that she loved and she hoped that he loved her too.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. Truth be told, I never cared much for the man's character," admitted Maurice. "And anyway, I hear you've been spending more time with Rum."

"Yes. I'm teaching him how to waltz for the ball," said Belle.

"Oh, dear," said Maurice, frowning as he circled a list on the name: Killian Jones. "Do we have to invited _him?_"

"Let me guess. You don't want to invite him because he no fortune or title," said Belle.

"Yes, but it's also because he's obscenely crass," said Maurice.

"I agree. I don't suppose we could un-invite him?" asked Belle.

Maurice shook his head. "No. Let's just hope he's not an embarrassment, that's all."

"Very well," said Belle.

Unbeknownst to them both, Gold had been right outside the door. He'd noticed the antique clock was broken and so he'd fixed it, making it work for the first time in years and while doing so, he'd heard Belle and Maurice's conversation. He hadn't heard Killian's name be mentioned and so he'd just assumed that they were talking about him.

Feeling hurt and heartbroken, Gold left before he could hear Belle ask for advice on what to do about her feelings for Gold and her desire to end it with Gaston.

XXX

On the morning of Christmas Eve, Gold was called down to the laundry room on a matter of urgency. There had been an incident.

When he arrived, he found Miss Astrid crying as she held up his suit which was now riddled with holes from being worn out and from the hot iron burning it.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I'm such an idiot! I should've realized the iron was too hot!" said Astrid.

"It's quite all right, dearie. It was an old suit anyway," said Gold, kindly. He wasn't angry but at the same time he was a bit upset as it had been his only good suit left. Now he had nothing to wear to the ball tomorrow night.

"Stop crying, Astrid. You've nothing to be upset over," said Regina, briskly. "It's Mr. Gold who has nothing to wear to the ball tonight."

"What's that burning?" asked Lumiere, as he entered the laundry room. His eyes widened at the sight of Gold's ruined suit. "Oh, my. Well, what are we to do? All the tailor shops have closed for the holidays and the ball's tonight."

"Thank you, Lumiere, for your keen observation," said Regina, dryly. "Either we'll have to repair it the best we can or perhaps you can borrow someone else's suit, Mr. Gold."

"That won't be possible. My size is hard to come by," said Gold. He sighed. "And in any case, I think this is probably for the best."

The servants looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" asked Astrid.

"I've decided I'm not going to the ball," said Gold. He wasn't only not going to the ball, he intended to leave that very night. Ever since he'd overheard Belle and Maurice talking, he'd been thinking and he'd come to the decision that it was for the best if he returned to Storybrooke early. He would find better work and return to the life he'd always led and bury his feelings for Belle and not embarrass her. It was better to leave quietly than to remain where he wasn't wanted.

"What?" exclaimed Astrid. "How can you say that?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Regina. "Of _course _you're going! Everyone's expecting you to."

"And if it wasn't for you, there wouldn't even _be _a ball," said Lumiere.

"That's very kind of you to say, but my mind's made up," said Gold. He did not tell them he intended to leave as he knew they'd only try to dissuade him. But there was no changing his mind. He wasn't going to attend the ball and he was going to leave and there was all there was to it. "Please, excuse me."

And with that, Gold left the laundry room.

XXX

That night of the ball, a couple of hours before it started, Gold had a discussion with Baelfire, Neal and Emma about his plans and saw them properly dressed and ready for the ball. His suitcase was pack and he had a portion of their traveling expenses in his pocket for his train ticket when he arrived at the station.

Gold took a moment to look at the children. The boys were dressed rather smartly in their black suits and Emma looked simply beautiful in her frosted blue and silver ball gown.

"You three look marvelous," said Gold, smiling. "My princess and her princes."

"Thanks, Uncle Gold. But I still don't get why you're going home early," said Emma.

Gold sighed. "It's complicated, dearie. I have some personal affairs to deal with and I need to make sure I have another job if the shop closes. Besides, you and the boys will have a wonderful time. And I'll see you all when you get back."

"But you'll miss Christmas," said Neal, looking upset.

"Neal's right, Papa," said Baelfire. "Why don't you stay and have fun with us? Please?" He understood why his father felt the need to leave but he still wished

Gold bit his lip and was quite for a moment before replying. "It'll be okay, I promise. We'll still get to celebrate together. We'll have our own celebrations when you get back. That way you'll get _two _Christmases. How does that sound?"

None of the children looked entirely happy about Gold's suggestion but they saw it was the best they were going to get so they accepted.

"Good. Now, can you do me a favor? Tell your grandpa and Aunt Belle I've gone, but wait until after my train leaves," said Gold.

"Are you _sure_, Papa?" asked Baelfire.

Gold nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Besides, there's so much to do tonight, like introducing you three to Avonlea Hall." Tears came to his eyes. "I love you three very much and I know David and Mary Margaret are watching down on you and are so proud of you, just like I am."

This caused the three children to give Gold a big group hug. There was the sound of sniffles and a few sobs as well.

"We love you too, Uncle," said Neal.

"I'm so glad we've got you," said Emma.

"You're the best, Papa," said Baelfire.

Gold felt a few tears slide down his cheeks as he returned the embrace. "C'mon. Go knock them dead and have your night."

He escorted the children to the grand staircase and then took the backway out of the castle and to his cab which would take him to the train station. It was tearing him up inside to do this but he knew was for the best. He wouldn't be missed until it was too later. And after all, what beauty could ever truly love a beast like him?

But when Gold arrived at the train station, the family chauffer pulled up and Regina immediately burst out of the car.

"Rum!"

"Regina?" said Gold, surprised. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," said Regina.

"I'm taking a train to the airport," said Gold, as though it were obvious. "What's this all about?"

"You forgot something at the castle," said Regina. "It's in the car. Come and take a look."

Gold was quite certain he hadn't forgotten anything but nevertheless, he followed Regina into the car where she showed him a clothing bag containing one of the finest suits money could buy. It was dark blue and trimmed with gold.

"This…this isn't my suit," he said.

"Oh, yes it is," said Cogsworth, smiling. "Lumiere had it brought in from Vienna!"

Gold's jaw dropped and he stared at them in disbelief. "What? But who paid for this?"

"The entire staff pitched in!" said Astrid, happily.

"This is too much! I can't accept this!" protested Gold. He couldn't believe that his friends had gone to such lengths for him.

"Oh, yes you can, you little imp!" said Regina, smiling. "Now, come on! We have to get you ready for the ball!"

Though he had intended to leave, Gold found himself to unable to refuse them and so, he placed his suitcase in the trunk and then got into the car, intending to return the Hall and enjoy an evening with his loved ones.

XXX

At the ball that evening while the servants prepared the buffet table and the orchestra, Belle and her family were gathered in the Main Hall to greet their guests. The number of people who arrived was great and everyone was dressed in stunning ball gowns and smart suits. There were many members of royalty, nobility and gentry at the ball.

Belle looked especially beautiful. Her dark brown hair was curled and pinned, she wore golden jewelry and she was wearing a stunning golden ball gown.

"Kids, where's Rum?" she whispered.

"He's—" began Neal.

"Not yet!" hissed Emma.

"We can't say just yet," said Baelfire.

Belle frowned in concern but said nothing on the subject as her attention was diverted elsewhere.

"The Duke and Duchess de Gascon, Lord Gaston and Lady Ruby de Gascon," announced Lumiere.

Gaston, Ruby and their parents then arrived. The Duchess was wearing a sleeveless black dress and she looked rather frightening, the Duke was dressed in a black suit adorned with special medals; Ruby looked simply beautiful with her red gown and her dark hair in soft curls and Gaston was wearing a handsome royal blue suit that gave him the appearance of an arrogant nobleman.

"Gaston, I've been trying to reach you. Why haven't you returned my calls?" asked Belle.

"So sorry, darling," said Gaston, not sounding sorry at all. "It's been absolutely crazy getting my family ready for the ball and I had to make sure I looked perfect for you tonight."

"I said it was urgent," said Belle, with a hint of annoyance.

"Stop being so dramatic!" said Gaston, equally annoyed.

Belle decided to be firmer. "Look, I need to speak with you. It can't wait!"

"Okay," said Gaston, noticing the strict look in her eyes. "Let's go, then."

They went into Maurice's study and closed the door so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"So, what's all the fuss about?" asked Gaston.

Belle took a deep breath before she spoke, "Gaston, do you think we're right for each other?"

Gaston gave her a patronizing look. "Of course we are, Belle, darling. How could we not be? We're _perfect _for each other. Everyone says so. Even our parents think so! After all, we're both quite beautiful people and we're people of great titles."

"And say, hypothetically, if I didn't have a title and if I wasn't beautiful, would you have even looked twice at me?" asked Belle. She'd already guessed his answer but she needed to hear it for herself before telling him of her decision. "And please, don't skate around it. Just answer me, truthfully."

Gaston smiled at her. "Well, if you insist. If you weren't as beautiful as you are now and if you were a commoner, I wouldn't give you the time of day. Does that make you happy?"

"Yes, immensely," said Belle. Hearing him say it made it easier for her to go through with her plan and it confirmed what she'd always known.

Gaston looked confused. "Why?"

"Because it proves what I've known for quite some time," said Belle. "Gaston, there's no easy way for me to tell you this, but you and I aren't right for each other. It's over."

Gaston looked like Christmas had just been cancelled. "You…you can't be serious! You're _breaking up with me? _But you can't! Everyone's expecting us to be engaged!"

"But we aren't," said Belle, gently. "And honestly, Gaston, you and I are so different. We could never make each other happy."

"But I don't care about being _happy!_" blurted out Gaston. "I care about being a prince!"

If Belle had had any doubts about her decision, they were crushed by Gaston's admittance.

"I'm sorry, but it's over," said Belle, as politely as she could.

Gaston looked furious but didn't have a chance to speak as Belle left the room to continue meeting the guests and search for Gold.

She didn't have to wait very long, for no sooner had she returned, Lumiere announced, "Ladies and gentleman, Mr. Rum Gold of Storybrooke!"

All eyes were cast upon the grand staircase and they looked upon Gold, who was standing at the top dressed in a handsome suit and looking like a fairytale prince. He smiled and spoke kindly to all as he walked down the staircase. Baelfire, Emma and Neal looked thrilled to see him and gave him a warm hug and smiles when he came down.

"You came! You really came!" said Neal, overjoyed.

"I'm so glad you're here, Papa," said Baelfire.

"It wouldn't be the same without you," said Emma.

Gold smiled in response and then greeted Belle and Maurice. "Miss Belle, Your Grace. Merry Christmas," he said. "You look wonderful."

"Merry Christmas, Rum," said Belle.

"Rum, words fail me. It's wonderful that you've come," said Maurice, smiling. He then signaled for the ball to begin and then the guests went into the ball room to dance, enjoy the delicious food and chat amongst themselves.

Gold watch fondly as Baelfire and Emma danced together and Neal danced with the daughter of a nobleman his own age. It was quite an adorable sight. Gold, however, did not dance nor partake of the food as he found himself examining an antique vase on one of the tables.

"Henri Dasson," he guessed to himself. He turned the vase around and smiled to himself when he saw the creator's name engraved on the rim of the vase. "Still got it."

"Enjoying yourself?"

Gold was startled (and this was a rarer than the rare occurrence) as he turned to see Belle standing behind him.

"Yes, immensely," he said. "Forgive me. I was just admiring your vase."

"I don't blame you. It's one of my favorites," said Belle.

Gold smiled a little but then looked down. "I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing you. I can assure you, it isn't intentional."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know you and your father didn't want me here," said Gold, cutting to the chase.

Belle looked both startled and confused. "Where did you get that idea?"

"I was fixing the clock outside his study and I overheard you two talking. I'm the guest you wanted to un-invite, the obscenely crass man with no title or fortune."

"What? Oh, no. Rum!" said Belle, apologetically. "No, no! You misunderstood. We were talking about Killian Jones."

Gold's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Who?"

"He's over there at the buffet. The man in the burgundy suit." Belle pointed to a well-dressed young gentleman at the buffet with dark hair and a dark beard, downing a glass of rum rather precariously. "Killian's a bit of a greedy, arrogant man. He doesn't care for children or senior citizens much and he can be rather dreadful. That's who we were talking about, not you. I'm so sorry you thought that."

"Oh." Gold felt rather stupid and embarrassed. He should've known better. He knew Belle cared about him and wouldn't have said such things or not wanted him. He was a fool. "Well, then I owe you an apology."

Belle placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I forgive you. But Rum, you must know that I hold you in the highest regard. I couldn't care less if you had a title or fortune. You're a selfless, smart, funny, kind man. That's all that really matters to me. And I'm so glad that you came tonight."

"So I am," said Gold, smiling. He held out his hand. "Care to dance, Miss Belle?"

Belle smiled back as she nodded. "I would love to."

So, with that Belle slid her hand into Gold's and he led her onto the dancefloor where they danced together. As they danced, feelings of love and happiness swept through them. It seemed as though they were dancing on air and in their eyes there was no one in the entire castle but the two of them, for in that moment, all they cared for was each other.

To those who cared about the young couple's happiness, such as Ruby, Neal, Emma, Baelfire, Maurice and the servants, the sight of Belle and Gold dancing together was a beautiful sight and truly a happy moment for it was clear to them that Belle and Gold were in love and they only wished the best of luck and happiness to the couple.

But to Gaston and his parents, there was a great deal of disapproval over Belle's choice of suitor and a great deal of disdain on Gaston's part for he wanted to be Belle's husband and not see her married off to a commoner like Rum Gold and both he and his parents intended to put a stop to it and make sure Belle married the better man.

When their waltz ended, Belle held onto Gold's hand. "Before we dance again, can I talk to you, privately?"

Gold nodded. "Of course."

Belle led him to an empty wing where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Belle, what is it?" asked Gold, noticing her hesitation.

"I ended it with Gaston," she said.

Gold felt a thrill of delight along with a twinge of sympathy for Belle. "Why?"

"Because a very wonderful little imp has absconded with my heart and I'm hoping that he feels the same way," confessed Belle.

Gold couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How did I do that? You're the Princess of Avonlea. I'm just a poor man from Storybrooke."

Belle smiled. "Exactly."

Nothing more needed to be said as Gold pulled Belle in close and they shared True Love's Kiss. In that moment, the two of them were happy beyond words and deeply in love. It seemed that Avonlea's beauty had found true love in the form of a beast with the heart of a prince and a wonderful happy ending was in their future.

XXX

When they came back to the ballroom, they found that the dancing and fun had momentarily ceased because Gaston's parents were raising a fuss over Belle's choice.

"This is an outrage!" said the Duke de Gascon, angrily. "Princess Belle is flagrantly cavorting with that…that _spinner _when everybody knows she's supposed to be engaged to my son!"

Maurice narrowed his eyes. "My daughter has a mind of her own. No one shall decide her fate but her, not even me."

"Oh, yes, we know all about your daughters and their fascination with street rats and common riffraff," said the Duchess de Gascon, rudely.

"_Mother!_" scolded Ruby, looking appalled.

There were audible gasps as no one had ever spoken to Gaston and his family in such a way before.

The Duchess looked furious. "I am the Most Honorable Duchess of Gascon and it will behoove you to address me as such!"

"If I may be so bold, Mother, Father, you may be a duchess, but Rum Gold is a nobler man than either of you could _ever _be!" scolded Ruby.

This caused much whispered gossip to start among the guests.

"I agree with your daughter," said Maurice. "I agree, Rum Gold isn't a man with a fortune or title but he's _exactly _the kind of gentleman I want for my daughter."

"You obviously don't know the real Rum Gold," said Gaston. "He's clearly after your money. Why else do you think that man's here? And anyone can see he can't manage those children on his own. So, I did a little personal research on him and the children. Did you know that Mr. Gold's first name is actually _Rumpelstiltskin _or that his business is on the verge of closing or that his wife left him? Master Baelfire and Miss Emma are kleptomaniacs or that little Neal is a trans-fat junkie?"

Some of the guests looked appalled and disgusted to hear this while others just looked on in disbelief.

"That is a lie!" said Maurice, angrily.

"It's true," said Gold, as he approached them. "Bae and Emma did take a video game but only because it was placed in their bag by mistake and they returned it when they realized what happened. Neal does have a problem with chips that we're trying to fix. And I will admit that my first name is indeed Rumpelstiltskin but I rarely go by it as I prefer to be called Rum. My wife did leave me but it was a mutual agreement and my shop is struggling but I'm hoping to rectify the situation as I really love working in my shop." He looked fondly at the three children standing beside him. "I may not be the wealthiest of fathers or know a great deal about parenting, but I do know that I'm a good guardian and we don't need money or power to make us happy, only each other. These are brave kids and they deserve a chance at a family and as inconceivable as that may seem, Gaston, that's the only reason we're here."

Many of the guests looked impressed and amazed to hear this, especially that of Ruby, Belle and Maurice.

Gaston just scoffed. "Belle, you don't honestly believe him, do you? He's clearly crazy."

Belle slid her hand into Gold's as she smiled. "Yes, I do."

Gaston and his parents looked stunned.

"Edward," began Gaston. "You can't honestly think…"

"So, who cares?" interrupted Maurice. "You say Rum is a bad father? Well, he's not and I should know. I've been a worse one and an even worse father-in-law and grandfather. So Rum's business is struggling. You have never worked a single day in your life! And if you ask me, Sir Gaston de Gascon, _you're _the one who's a Scarecrow with no brain!"

There was a stunned silence from the guests as well as barely stifled snicker from Ruby and outraged looks from Gaston and his parents.

"Well, I never!" said Gaston, as he stormed off in a huff.

"That's it! We're leaving!" said the Duchess, angrily.

"Wise decision," said Ruby. "I'll see you at the mansion later."

And with that, Gaston and his dreadful parents departed from Avonlea Hall and no one was sorry to see the back of them.

Belle then hugged her father for the first time in a long while. "Thank you, Daddy."

"No, thank _you_, for putting up with an old fool," said Maurice. "And Rum…" He held out his hand for Gold to take and then he placed it with Belle's. "You have my blessing. I couldn't ask for a better man for my Belle."

Gold smiled. "Thank you, sir," he said.

"I only wish that I hadn't been so blind when Mary Margaret married David," said Maurice, regretfully. "And I wish she were here now."

"She is," said Gold, softly. "She lives on in Emma just as David does in Neal. You only need to look and you'll find them there."

"Rum's right. We should not be lamenting over what we have lost, rather we should be celebrating what we have found," said Belle.

"A wise decision," said Maurice, smiling. After enjoying the comfortable silence for a moment, Maurice beckoned to the orchestra. "It's far too quiet in here! Maestro, play us some music."

So, the ball resumed its normal course and everyone had a wonderful time that night and they had a wonderful Christmas when the morning came. It was one of the best Christmases of all.

XXX

In the springtime just a few months later, a celebration went underway in honor of the marriage of Gold and Belle. It was a truly magnificent and joyous occasion with all their loved ones in attendance and it marked the beginning of a beautiful future for all of them.

It is true not all tales have happy endings.

But then, for Rumpelstiltskin Gold, the dreamer and spinner of Storybrooke, on the day of his wedding to Belle, his happy ending was just beginning.

**The End**

XXX

_**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**_

—_**Brightfire15.**_


End file.
